


carve your heart into mine

by thisismy_design (thisismydesignn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesignn/pseuds/thisismy_design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden has always been thumbprints and claw marks along Ethan's hips, cuts and bruises that fade too quickly.</p>
<p>Danny, well. Danny is the bite of a knife laced with wolfsbane that he never anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carve your heart into mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, last night's Teen Wolf ( _Unleashed_ ) was rather inspiring, ahem. (Apologies in advance for my love of run-on sentences.)
> 
> Title from "Until It Hurts" by Francisca Hall.

With Aiden, it’s always been fists, claws, bruises that never quite materialized—and blood. Always so much blood, filling Ethan’s mouth or trickling into his eyes, the taste of rust, thick wet heat enough to spark something deep in the pit of his stomach. There’s times Ethan is left on his back on the floor, panting and aching and painfully hard, but Aiden’s always there to offer him a hand, a wicked smirk, kisses that split his bottom lip and leave teeth marks on his neck.  
  
With Danny, it’s nothing like that.  
  
With Danny, it hurts so much more.  
  
Every time Ethan hears Danny’s heart skip a beat at a smile or the slightest touch and imagines it beating crimson in his grasp. Every time Danny’s fingers lace with his and Ethan imagines his own slipping into claws, digging in deep, tearing him to shreds. Every time they kiss and he imagines biting instead, bones snapping between his teeth; every time he lets Danny _inside_ and Ethan imagines a hand around his throat, relentless, unforgiving.  
  
Every time he realizes he wants to keep Danny _safe.  
  
_ And Danny, of course Danny doesn’t know, thinks he _is_ safe, as safe as anyone in Beacon Hills can ever be, but each time Ethan’s lips touch his skin brings him a step closer to destruction, to becoming collateral damage in this fucked up game they’re playing, and neither of them asked for this.  
  
So he clings to the way it feels when Aiden’s claws dig into his hips, because Danny never needs to know about that, either. The gouges knit together under Ethan’s gaze, leaving only bloodstains as evidence on sheets and bathroom walls. Still, he traces sharp edges over his thighs, arms, chest, imagines Danny opening a wound of his own, one that won’t heal, that settles deep beneath his skin, toxic in his blood, and then he realizes—  
  
—he already has.


End file.
